Sevine Cherry
by brokenbubble
Summary: [YUNKYU ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: "Maukah sunbae-" Yunho terdiam, membiarkan Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapannya. "-menjadi kekasihku?"


**L**ampu bar yang berkelap-kelip membuat pusing di kepala Cho Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hal itu berbonus dengan cairan fermentasi yang telah memasuki tubuhnya sejak dari tadi. Tapi para manusia-manusia di sekitarnya seolah tak mengalami kondisi yang sama dan masih berada dalam euforia _bar_ yang bisa membuat telinga tuli dalam sekejap. Liuk tubuh manusia yang tengah melantai menjadi pemandangan _close up_ di depan mata pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang kini semakin berantakan karena remasannya pada sang rambut sejak tadi.

"Kau terlihat gelisah?" ujar sebuah suara yang mendadak membuyarkan direksinya pada pemandangan suram di depannya. Sosok tampan _leader_ dari DBSK duduk tepat di sisinya, di tangannya terdapat _wine_ yang tersisa setengah gelas. Diletakkannya gelas kaca dengan cairan merah gelap itu. Yunho yang memiliki lambung lemah memang tak bisa minum minuman beralkohol. Kalau bukan karena Changmin, _maknae_ kesayangannya, tak mungkin juga pemuda ramah itu akan berada di sini.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Sosok itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tak juga beranjak dan hanya melirik sekilas sebagai respon. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sosok pemuda tampan pemilik nama lengkap Jung Yunho itu setengah berteriak tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, ia berpikir mungkin ingar-bingar musik membuat _maknae_ Super Junior sekaligus _hoobae_-nya itu sulit menangkap getar suaranya.

"Aku pusing, _Sunbae_," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Namun gagal, lengkung pemuda manis itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, mungkin kali ini Kyuhyun terlau banyak minum. Tapi nyatanya di meja yang berada tepat di depan mereka, hanya ada segelas _wine_ yang bahkan terlihat belum tersentuh. Lalu… apa yang membuat Kyuhyun gelisah?

"_Sunbae_…."

"Eh?" Yunho menoleh dan berjengit saat merasakan kepala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jatuh di bahunya.

"Kyu?"

"Ngg… ah, _mianhae, Sunbae_," jawab Kyuhyun kaku, ia segera tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali dari bahu Yunho.

_Leader_ DBSK itu semakin tak mengerti. Mata kecilnya mengikuti gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyeruput gelas _wine_-nya dengan gemetar. Yunho bahkan sedikit terbelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun menghabiskan _wine_-nya dalam sekali teguk.

"Cho Kyuhyun? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong dan menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"_Gwaenchanayo, Sunbae_."

Yunho tak bisa ditipu, posisinya sebagai _leader_ tentu membuatnya mengerti saat ada yang tidak beres dengan anggota lain, walau Kyuhyun bukan anggota DBSK. Namun hal itu membuatnya lebih peka.

"_Sunbae_?"

"_Ne_?" Mata Yunho menemukan mata cokelat itu tengah menatapnya tajam. Yunho terdiam, menunggu Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapannya dan bersaing dengan suara musik _bar_.

"Maukah _Sunbae_–

Yunho terdiam.

—_menjadi kekasihku?"_

* * *

**D**i**scla**i**mer : **

DBSK and Super Junior belongs to SM Entertainment.

**Author's Note: **

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and _used boys love or male and male relationship_. I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

"Jadi kau serius?" Yunho yang tengah mengolah_ kimchi_ di dapur _dorm_-nya, sesekali menoleh ke arah _lead vocal_ Super Junior yang tengah meneleng-nelengkan kepalanya.

"_Sunbae_ pikir aku bercanda?" Sosok itu, Kyuhyun, menatap punggung Yunho yang tertutup kaos berwarna biru tipis. Seoul sedang musim panas saat ini, AC yang menyala pun sepertinya harus bekerja keras untuk menyejukkan suhu ruangan.

"Bukan begitu." Yunho mendekat dan meletakkan semangkuk sayuran berwarna putih di atas meja makan. "Kupikir saat itu kau sedang mabuk. Jadi, otakmu terganggu." Kalimat terakhirnya sukses membuat pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mendelik ke arah Yunho yang hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak mabuk. _Wine_ seperti itu sih tidak akan membuatku mabuk." Kyuhyun memandang tidak suka pada sayuran yang berada di atas meja. Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dengan sayuran. Bahkan sampai detik ini sekalipun.

"Lalu?" Yunho mengambil tempat di depan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia justru mengambil satu iris sayuran dengan sumpit dan mendekatkan ke mulut Yunho yang dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari 'kekasih'nya.

"Aku hanya bosan." Kyuhyun memainkan sumpit di tangannya.

"Bosan? Pada?"

"Siwon-_hyung_."

"Aku tidak yakin seorang Choi Siwon bisa membuatmu bosan," tolak Yunho lugas. "Mungkin ada alasan lain?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Yunho benar. Memang ada alasan lain. Alasan lain yang terjadi pada malam itu.

* * *

_"Maukah Sunbae–_

_Yunho terdiam._

—_menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Yunho menajamkan telinganya. Berusaha memastikan bahwa permintaan aneh itu benar-benar keluar dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_Saat mereka tengah berada di bar karena _Kyu's Line_ sedang berkumpul, sementara Yunho mendapat kehormatan untuk menemani sang maknae yang juga menjadi anggota _Kyu's Line_. _

"_Kau mabuk?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Lalu?"_

"Eottokhe, Sunbae_?" Kyuhyun memberi jawaban yang tidak nyambung._

_Yunho terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kini melirik ke arah sudut di kanan tempat mereka duduk. Terlihat Minho, _hoobae_ mereka di SHINee yang tengah mengobrol asyik dengan Siwon, sementara di sisi mereka ada Changmin yang tengah duduk dengan Dong Wook pemilik stage name Se7en, kekasihnya –yang Yunho sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa jadian._

_Yunho merasa otaknya begitu kosong ketika ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang juga telah kembali menatapnya, dan mengangguk samar._

"_Baiklah."_

_Yunho nyaris tak percaya ketika melihat senyum lebar terukir dengan sempurna di wajah Kyuhyun._

"Gomawo, Sunbae_."_

"_Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung' mulai sekarang. Kurasa 'Sunbae' terlalu formal."_

* * *

Kyuhyun terpaku atau lebih tepatnya _cengo'_ melihat wahana pertama yang akan mereka naiki. _Roll Coaster_. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala seorang Jung Yunho sebenarnya. Mereka sedang 'berkencan', dan dari banyak wahana yang ada justru _roll coaster_-lah yang dipilih pertama kali oleh sang _Leader_ DBSK itu. Sangat tidak romantis, bahkan Kyuhyun mulai berpikir bahwa Yunho mungkin berniat membunuhnya pada kencan pertama mereka.

Beruntung tadi ia belum makan. Karena melihat wahana yang berdiri megah di depannya membuatnya yakin ia akan memuntahkan makanannya saat turun nanti, –atau malah ia tak akan turun dan terjebak di atas _roll coaster_ yang kebetulan listriknya mati? Entahlah. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghindari pikiran buruk yang menyela otak setannya.

Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggu Yunho mengantri tiket menyempatkan untuk melihat ke atas wahana lebih jelas. Bulu kuduk dan bulu matanya–?– merinding. Mendengar jeritan histeris kegirangan manusia-manusia yang sedang menikmati wahana tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Rel wahana itu tinggi sekali. Kemiringannya juga tajam. Tukikannya juga lengkung sempurna. Dan itu masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan putaran 360 derajatnya yang mengerikan itu.

Gilirannya pun tiba. Kyuhyun pasrah menerima nasibnya terkunci di kursi penumpang _roll coaster_ itu. Perlahan kereta itu pun berjalan. Kemudian, kecepatannya meningkat cepat. Menanjak, menanjak, menanjak.

"_Hyung_? Kau yakin tidak salah mengajakku ke sini?"teriak Kyuhyun ketika _roll coaster_ sedang menanjak naik.

"Nikmati saja, Kyu." Yunho tersenyum santai.

Kyuhyun merasakan isi perutnya sudah diujung tenggorokan saat tiba-tiba saja _roll coaster_ menukik turun. Sindiran Yunho menguap berganti dengan adrenalin yang bergejolak di tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Lagipula kau itu _maknae_ pemberani dan hebat, 'kan?!" simpul Yunho tenang, padahal _roll coaster_ saat itu sedang berputar sempurna lingkaran.

Kalau saja konsentrasinya tidak terpecah pada kereta yang tengah membawanya melaju kecang, pemuda itu sudah pasti mengumpat keras-keras.

Setelah kereta berhenti, mata cokelat Kyuhyun pun terbuka. Dengan segera, dia keluar dari _roll coaster_.

"_Hyung_, kau ingin membunuhku, _eoh_?!"ujar Kyuhyun seraya memegang dadanya erat-erat. Untuk memastikan jantungnya masih ada dan yang pasti masih berdetak!

"Kau bilang kau bosan, 'kan?" Yunho bertanya kalem. Seolah perjuangan hidup mereka yang dipertaruhkan selama beberapa saat di _roll coaster_ tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku sambil santai."

Kyuhyun nyaris merebut pedang mainan di tangan anak kecil di sisinya untuk memukul Yunho yang masih saja sok _cool_.

"Bagimana mungkin aku bisa bercerita saat nyawaku dipertaruhkan?" ucap Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"Justru kalau keadaannya kurang enak, biasanya orang bilang jujur,"ucap Yunho berteori gaje seraya bersedekap dan melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri setengah membungkuk di sisinya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir. kadang Yunho begitu baik. Tapi sekarang terlihat begitu cuek seperti ini. Oke, mereka sesama pria. Tapi, tak adakah rasa kasihan sedikit pun melihat Kyuhyun mual-mual di sisinya bak ibu muda yang hamil anak pertama?

Wahana kedua yang mereka masuki adalah rumah kaca.

Kebaikan Yunho tak juga terlihat saat Kyuhyun nyaris tersesat dalam _labirin_ yang terus-terusan memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Ia memanggil nama Yunho berkali-kali. Tak ada balasan. Dan Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Yunho berniat membuat Kyuhyun benci padanya dengan sikapnya yang tidak perhatian itu. Hal itu semakin terbukti saat Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar sekaligus menemukan Yunho yang tengah sibuk merapikan poni di depan kaca terakhir. Kyuhyun sibuk mengomel ketika menuju tempat selanjutnya. Omelan panjang yang sia-sia ketika Jung Yunho hanya menanggapi semua itu dengan sikap skeptis yang menurut Kyuhyun memuakkan dan bukan sikap seorang _seme_ pada seharusnya.

"Kau boleh pesan apa pun maumu dan sepuasnya," ucap Yunho ketika mereka berada di tempat terakhir. Restoran. Ia berani mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun karena yakin, porsi makan sang _hoobae_ tidak segila _maknae_-nya.

Namun Yunho terpaksa menelan kembali kata-katanya ketika Kyuhyun memesan tujuh porsi olahan daging dengan tujuh resep berbeda pula! Belum lagi _dessert_-nya yang membuat Yunho yakin bahwa _food monster_ dalam diri Shim Changmin telah menular dengan sempurna pada diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak makan, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak. Melihat porsi makanmu saja, aku sudah kenyang, Kyu."

Kyuhyun manyun. Seharusnya Yunho sudah terbiasa melihat pola makan Changmin yang bahkan lebih gila darinya.

Yunho terdiam dan mulai mengamati Kyuhyun yang sibuk makan. Entah apa yang ada di kepala _hoobae_ yang terkenal bermulut tajam itu. Yunho tak mengerti. Tapi melihat hubungan Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan selama lebih dari setahun dengan Siwon membuatnya yakin, bahwa hanya Siwon yang mampu menjaga Kyuhyun, sama halnya dengan Hangeng yang bisa menahan Heechul, teman baiknya yang juga terkenal bermulut tajam dan keras.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Siwon 'kan, Kyu?" Yunho kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah melihat Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya dengan _tissue_.

Kyuhyun tertegun dan terpaku diam beberapa saat lamanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Matanya menerawang jauh entah memandang ke dimensi mana. Kosong dan hampa. Seperti tengah mempetualangkan sejumput kerinduan atau apalah namanya.

"Aku bosan, _Hyung_."

"Bosan bukan berarti kau tak cinta, Kyu," ucap Yunho sabar. Tangannya bergerak menyorongkan gelas minuman Kyuhyun mendekat. "Apa Siwon tahu hal ini?"

"Entahlah…."

"Kita melakukan ini juga bukan karena kita saling mencintai, Kyu. Tapi hanya karena kebosananmu. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana kalau Siwon tahu hubungan kita dan… meninggalkanmu karena ini? Tidakkah kau menyesal nanti? Sementara kita tahu hubungan kita hanya berdasar 'bosan'," kata Yunho panjang.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku, _Hyung_? Selama kebersamaan kita, tidakkah itu membuatmu ada rasa untukku?"

Mata cokelat tajam itu mengarah tepat ke manik Yunho dalam diam. Seolah ingin menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Kontak mata itu terlalu jujur. Sebuah kejujuran yang tak dipahami oleh keduanya. Bahkan hingga sesi-sesi terakhir kencan mereka malam itu, arti dari semua ini tak juga ditemukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika Siwon membosankan maka Yunho adalah menyebalkan.

Tapi mau tak mau Kyuhyun berterima kasih atas kebaikannya mengajak Kyuhyun bermain keluar. Hal yang sebenarnya sangat dibutuhkannya. Liburan. Jawaban sesungguhnya dari masalah kebosanannya. Walau ia masih saja meragukan apa maksud Yunho dengan bersikap cuek selama mereka pergi ke sini. Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Dan ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu hal seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, mendadak ia sangat merindukan Siwon-nya.

**...**

_"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun keras begitu ia berada di dorm-nya sendiri. Dua orang yang berada di ruang depan menoleh dengan kompak ke arah maknae mereka. "Di mana Siwon?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari MinWookcouple yang tengah bermesraan itu. _

_"Kau dari mana, Kyu? Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan kau baru pulang," komentar Ryeowook panjang. Sementara sang kekasih hanya terdiam._

_"Main," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar yang sering ditempati Siwon saat menginap di dorm. Ryeowook menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dan mengangkat bau pasrah. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hyung!" Siwon berjengit ketika merasakan sentuhan mendadak di tubuhnya yang half naked. Tubuhnya yang tengah menghadap jendela ke arah luar apartment merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat._

_"Waeyo, Baby? Kau merindukanku, hm?" goda Siwon seduktif. _

_Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kalau sedang tidak berdua saja dengan Siwon, ia tidak akan terima dengan kalimat sok tahu Siwon tadi–walau pada kenyataannya ia memang merindukan Siwon._

_"Ne." Kyuhyun mempermainkan jemarinya yang tertaut dengan jemari Siwon di depan perut yang melukiskan bentuk otot tubuh yang sempurna. Dagunya jatuh di atas bahu Siwon. "Aku merindukanmu, Hyung. Sangat."_

_"Jadi…." Siwon menggantung kalimatnya. "Kau sudah puas bermain dengan Yunho-sunbae, hm?"_

_"Yah! Aku tidak bermain!" tolak Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat kembali dagunya. _

_"Lalu? Sayang sekali, padahal ini kencan pertama kalian di luar, 'kan?" komentar Siwon sok prihatin._

_"Kalian begitu berbeda."_

_"Bahkan kembar pun juga tak semuanya sama, Baby."_

_"Kau begitu perhatian, Hyung. Bahkan sampai membosankan. Sementara Yunho-sunbae–_

_"—tak baik membandingan kekurangan orang."_

_"Bukan begitu. Maksudku Yunho-sunbae baik, tapi bukan baik dalam versi yang cocok denganku."_

_Kali ini Siwon yang terkekeh keras. Membuat tubuhnya yang masih berada di pelukan Kyuhyun itu bergetar._

_"Yah! Kenapa kau tertwa, Hyung?!"_

_"Aniya," ucap Siwon di sela tawanya._

_"_P_antas saja Changmin memilih Dong Wook."_

_"Apa hubungannya?" Siwon menghentikan tawanya._

_"Kurasa yang bisa menghadapi Yunho-sunbae dan betah dengannya hanya Jaejoong-sunbae…"_

_"Sama sepertimu, Baby."_

_"Maksudnya?"_

_"Yang bisa 'menghadapimu' hanya aku."_

_Sayang sekali Kyuhyun tak melihat seringai yang tercetak di wajah sempurna seorang Choi Siwon._

_"Hyung?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Maukah kau menjadi temanku seumur hidup?"_

"Tidak."

"_Waeyo_?"

_"Aku ingin menjadi teman hidupmu, __Baby__. Bukan sekedar teman seumur hidupmu. Tapi teman hidupmu."_

_Karena hanya aku yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananmu. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu cemburu. Hanya aku yang membuatmu jatuh cinta._

_Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, tidakkah nama itu terdengar sangat manis berdua, hm?_

**...**

"Jadi… kita selesai sekarang?" Yunho menatap sosok manis yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu intens. Sosok itu–Kyuhyun– mengusap tengkuknya sembari membalas tatapan sang _leader_ DBSK.

"_Mianhae, Hyung_."

"Untuk?" Yunho melepas kacamata ber-_frame_ bening yang dikenakannya, matanya yang belum melepas direksinya dari Kyuhyun membuat alis pemuda itu terlihat terangkat samar.

"Ya…. Entahlah," ucap Kyuhyun yang kini justru bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Jujur, ia sendiri tak mengerti hubungannya dengan Yunho bisa disebut selingkuh atau tidak. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ini. Setiap Kyuhyun mengunjungi _dorm_ DBSK, dan kebetulan Changmin pergi dengan Dong Wook, maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho. Entah itu ia bermain _game_, sementara Yunho membaca, atau mengobrol tentang _dance_. Hanya itu, tak lebih. Bahkan kata 'pacaran' yang telah ada pun tak mengubah apa pun, tak lantas juga membuat ada kontak fisik di antara kedua pemuda itu. Kontak fisik tak lebih hanya usapan Yunho pada surai ikal Kyuhyun atau sentuhan ringan di lengan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu tertidur di _dorm_ DBSK. Tak lebih. Jadi seolah mereka tak pantas di sebut berselingkuh. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa perasaannya tak ada yang berubah. Sama seperti saat ia menemukan Yunho, saat berkunjung ke _dorm_ DBSK pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Satu-satunya perbedaan mungkin hanya Yunho yang kini selalu ada saat Kyuhyun bermain di _dorm_ DBSK, dan juga intensitas Yunho yang menemani Kyuhyun –alih-alih Changmin seperti biasanya.

"_Mianhae, Sunbae. Jeongmal mianhae_."

"Kau boleh tetap memanggilku 'hyung'. Selain itu…" Yunho memberi jeda pada kata-katanya dan berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh keduanya nyaris hanya dipisahkan dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti. Tangan Yunho bergerak, menangkap wajah berpipi _chubby_ itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "…kau boleh memintaku, kapan pun kau butuh."

Yunho memajukan wajahnya, membuat napas mereka beradu, saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mengikuti naluri Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu adegan selanjutnya. Namun cukup lama, ia tak merasakan ada gerakan berarti dari sosok di depannya. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan Yunho yang hanya menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun. "Sekarang kembalilah pada Siwon."

Yunho menekan dahi itu sedikit, dan melepas tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menarik wajahnya menjauh. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_, _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun berjinjit, memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Yunho yang terbelalak atas keberaniannya dan segera berbalik untuk keluar dari _dorm_ DBSK. Di depan pintu, ia menemukan Changmin yang baru pulang kencan dengan Dong Wook, Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai sekilas saat berpapasan dengan rekannya sesama _maknae_ setan itu, mencoba menghindari pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan dilontarkan pemuda tinggi itu. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan langkah lebarnya.

Betapa pun Kyuhyun mencoba, betapa pun besar rasa cemburunya dan niat setannya untuk berkhianat, toh pada akhirnya ia tak akan bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Bahkan seorang Jung Yunho sekalipun tak bisa membuatnya benar-benar berpaling. Samar, hati _maknae_ Suju itu mengumpat sosok Siwon yang terlalu dalam membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mungkin benar jatuh cinta pada Siwon adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan terindah yang dengan senang hati akan dilakukannya.

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_."

"_Ne_?" Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menyalakan mobil dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Bagaimana kalau aku… benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Yunho-_sunbae_?"

Siwon terdiam. Matanya menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata Kyuhyun. Dan sesaat kemudian pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengulas senyum.

"Kurasa hal itu tak akan terjadi, _Baby_."

Dan mobil pun melaju pelan meninggalkan kawasan _dorm_ DBSK.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Karena… kau sangat mencintaiku."

Sialan kau Choi Siwon!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yah_! Changmin-_ah_!"

"…."

"Shim Changmin! Bisakah kau hentikan _game_-mu sejenak dan memperhatikan _hyung_-mu yang sedang berbicara?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja! Aku mendengarkan!"

"Ngg… apa menurutmu aku cukup keren?"

"Ngg… tidak."

"_Yah_! Jawab yang benar, _Babo_!"

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu, _Hyung_? Kau keren! Puas?"

"Hahaha sangat puas! Aku_ leader_. Aku pandai menari. Aku tampan. Aku–!"

"Cukup, _Hyung_! Jadi kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya penasaran. Apakah pesonaku cukup untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun itu tertarik padaku?"

**…**

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan perasaan malas. Dia tidak ada jadwal kali ini. Kalau saja Ryeowook tidak mengancam akan menyiramnya dengan air bekas mencuci piring, ia lebih suka melanjutkan tidur indahnya. Tapi, Ryeowook sukses membangunnya—bukan, bukan ancaman itu yang sukses membangunkannya—tapi, sosok yang telah menunggunya di ruang tamu Super Junior. Sosok berkacamata dengan tubuh terbalut pakaian rapi dan siap untuk pergi keluar. Sosok _sunbae_-nya yang beberapa waktu lalu berstatus sebagai 'kekasih'nya. Sosok itu; Jung Yunho.

"_Sunbae_?"

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk menyapa sosok yang wajahnya tertutup surat kabar pagi.

"Apa yang—!"

"—kau punya waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap, Kyu!" Yunho meletakkan surat kabarnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang bermain di bibir bagusnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, _Sunbae_?"

"Hm, waktumu akan semakin berkurang jika kau tidak bergegas."

...

"Jadi, ada apa ini, _Sunbae_?" Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang tengah duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah restoran. Makanan yang telah mereka pesan sudah datang dari tadi. Namun, belum ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menyentuh lebih dulu. Restoran ini sepi, sangat sepi malah. Tapi, hal ini wajar mengingat mereka datang terlalu pagi.

"_Sunbae_?" Kyuhyun mengulang panggilannya. Yunho masih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Hari ini, ia mengenakan kaos panjang, sebuah topi, dan kacamata yang membingkai mata musangnya. Rapi, walau terlihat kelewat kasual.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Yunho meletakkan ponselnya di sisi cangkir cokelatnya. Wajah itu kini menatap Kyuhyun, memberi atensi penuh pada pemuda di depannya.

"Minta tolong?" Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut.

Yunho memilih mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa itu? Pasti hal yang sangat penting. Sampai-sampai kau menculikku sepagi ini."

"Aku tidak menculikmu, Kyu. Tapi, memang benar. Ini hal yang, hm katakanlah penting."

"Ya, ya, ya. Apa itu, _Sunbae_?"

"Aku ingin," Yunho tersenyum terlalu manis, "kau menjadi kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
